Le retour de Sara
by lyly.austen
Summary: Comment Sara est-elle revenu du pays des morts.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**

 **Je devais revenir plus tot avec tout pleins de nouvelles histoires mais voilà j'ai eu un gros manque d'inspiration et de temps.**

 **C'est avec une toute autre histoire que je reviens car mon personnage principal n'est ni Oliver ni Felicity mais Sara.**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et j'attends vos reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **NB : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de DC Comics.**

Quand Sara tomba du toit, trois flèches plantés dans l'abdomen, un autre assassin, Ubu, était également sur les lieux.

Ubu allait s'approcher du corps sans vie de la tueuse quand Laurel se précipita vers cette dernière.

Tapis dans l'ombre, il suivit l'aînée des soeurs Lance ramenant la dépouille de sa cadette dans les sous-sol du Verdant.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être médecin légiste pour voir que la jeune femme n'avait pas survécu à cette chute.

Après avoir informer Ra's Al Ghul de cette agression manifeste contre un membre de la Ligue des Assasins, Ubu, ce fidèle lieutenant, repris sa planque.

Sa nouvelle mission été simple: récupérer le corps de Ta-er Al-Safer sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Ubu nota les déplacements de l'archer et de ses acolytes, mais aucunes nouvelles de Sara.

Cependant, une nuit, le lieutenant de Ra's Al Ghul vit Oliver, Laurel et Felicity se dirigeaient vers une camionnette chargé d'un étrange paquet.

Ubu suivit la camionnette jusqu'au cimetière de Starling City où le trio rejoignit Diggle et Roy autour de la tombe ouverte de Sara.

C'est sans aucune émotion que l'assassin assista à l'oraison funèbre de son ancienne collègue. Ni les larmes de Felicity, ni les cris de désespoir de Laurel n'atteignirent le coeur froid d'Ubu.

Quand le groupe se disperça, Ubu n'attendit pas longtemps pour déterrer Sara et l'enmener avec lui.

A des milliers de kilomètres de Starling City, Ra's Al Ghul prenait connaissance du rapport de mission de son assassin.

Dès qu'il avait appris le décès de la fiancée de Nyssa, sa fille, il su qu'il devait la faire rapatrier à Nanda Parbat.

Ce n'est que plus tard, qu'il décida du sort de la jeune femme.


	2. Chapter 2

L'arrivée d'Ubu à Nanda Parbat ne se fit pas par la grande porte mais par les tunnels souterrains.

La nouvelle de la mort de Ta-er Al- Safer était déjà connu à la forteresse et Nyssa ne contrôlait plus sa colère. Elle voulait la mort du meurtrier de son amante, et de tout ceux qui était impliqués.

Biensûr, Ra's ne fit pas mention du retour de la dépouille de Sara dans ses murs, ni de ses attentions à son sujet, la fureur de sa fille étant le meilleur moyen de la manipuler. Se fut avec grand plaisir qu'il permit à Nyssa d'aller enquêter sur la mort de sa bien-aimée.

Quand Ubu vit son maître entré dans la pièce, il mit un genou à terre en observant le dessin des dalles. En passant près de lui Ra's pressa son épaule, l'autorisant à se relevé et à prendre la parole.

 _"Maître, j'ai assisté au meurtre de Ta-er al-Safer. Ce n'est pas Oliver Queen comme j'ai pu l'entendre ici depuis mon retour, commença le lieutenant. J'ai vu deux personnes montés sur le toit après Ta-er Al-Safer. Un homme en tenue de la Ligue et une jeune femme dont je n'ai pas vu les traits car elle portait une capuche. J'allais les suivre quand le corps est tombé._

 _\- As-tu une idée sur l'identité de l'homme? questionna Ra's_

 _\- Oui, répondit Ubu, même si je le croyais mort. C'est Al Sa-her._

 _\- C'est bien ce que je pensai, déclara la tête du démon. Tout ce qui se passe ici doit absolument resté entre nous, Ubu. J'ai entièrement confiance en toi et celui depuis des années, ne me déçois pas. Nyssa ne doit rien savoir de toute cette histoire et de tout ce qui va suivre. Quelqu'un sait que le corps de Ta-er Al-Safer n'est plus à Starling City?_

 _\- Non, Maître. Je n'ai informer personne depuis mon retour, et j'ai tout remis à l'identique dans le cimetière. Personne là-bas n'en sera rien, si bien sur, ils n'ouvrent pas le cercueil, expliqua Ubu."_

Ra's Al Ghul inclina la tête en signe de compréhension et se tourna vers le corps de Sara allongée à même le sol. Il claqua des doigts et deux de ses serviteurs personnels entrèrent dans la pièce afin d'emporter le corps de la tueuse. Il donna son congés à Ubu, en le remerciant une nouvelle fois de sa fidélité.

Ubu avait à peine fermer la porte, que la prêtresse entrait dans la pièce. Il n'y avait pas moyen de souffler cinq minutes dans sa propre maison.

Le grand chef de la Ligue des Assassins s'inclina devant la seule personne aussi puissante que lui au sein de la forteresse. Exerçant chacun dans des domaines différents, ils se respectaient et aller même jusqu'à s'apprécier. C'est donc sans détour que la femme brune lui annonça:

 _" Tu me demandes des miracles avec ce corps Ra's. Ca fait combien de jours que son âme à quitter son corps?_

 _\- Un certain temps, dut-il reconnaître. Est-ce que tu peux encore la préparer pour la résurrection?_

 _\- Oui, mais les effets secondaires risquent d'être important. L'amnésie par exemple peut être irréversible._

 _\- Peu importe, elle sera peut-être plus maniable comme ça. Le but est une reprogrammation complète, moins elle a de personnalité, plus elle sera docile._

 _\- C'est comme s'asseoir sur une bombe à retardement, si elle retrouvée la mémoire avant la fin de la reprogrammation, tu ne sais pas comment elle va réagir._

 _\- En attendant, je n'aurai pas tout perdu."_

Ra's Al Ghul expliqua à la prêtresse qu'il avait l'intention de cacher la résurrection de Sara à la Ligue des Assassins et surtout à sa propre fille. Il voulait qu'Oliver Queen rejoigne la Ligue et Malcolm Merlyn venait de lui mâcher le travail involontairement. Ce dernier ne manquait rien pour attendre, il serait la première cible de Sara quand elle serait de nouveau un assassin actif, Ra's lui devait bien ça.

Quelques heures plus tard, la prêtresse et Ra's Al Ghul se retrouvérent autour du corps de Sara devant le puit de Lazare afin de procéder au rituel de résurrection.

"Le premier jour de la résurrection est arrivée..." commença à psalmodier la prêtresse en transe suivit par toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle. Sara fut levé par des cordes et plongée dans le jacuzzi magique.

Les minutes se succédèrent sans qu'aucuns mouvements n'apparaissent à la surface de l'eau limpide. La prêtresse stoppa son mélopée ainsi que toute l'assemblée. Elle s'approcha du bassin quand le bras de Sara surgit hors du puits de Lazare.

 **J'espère que la suite vous a plu. Même si vous n'êtes pas nombreux merci pour vos reviews et followers.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je tiens à remercier Gaia Etolias, Lulzime Velioska, IJustImagine et ChrystelleB pour leurs reviews et followers, vous m'avez donner envie de continuer cette histoire.

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire même s'ils n'ont pas laisser trace de leurs passages.

 **C'est une Sara épuisé qui émergea de la surface du puits. Son regard hagard se posa sur les personnes réunis autour d'elle.**

 **Elle ne reconnaissait personne, mais son instinct lui hurlait de ne pas leurs faire confiance, surtout à l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle.**

 **Malgré son sourire avenant et sa main tendu vers elle pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau, quelques choses dans son regard lui déclencher des sueurs froides.**

 **La jeune femme recula jusqu'à heurter les pierres du bassin. Là, deux bras puissants l'agrippèrent pour la sortir de l'eau de force.**

 **Ses pieds avaient à peine toucher le sol que la prêtresse lui injectait une forte dose de sédatif. Sara s'écroula instantanément sur les dalles.**

 **Ce n'est que bien des heures plus tard qu'elle reprit connaissance.**

 **Le contact froid du béton contre sa joue la fit frissonner.**

 **Il lui fallu un effort presque surhumain pour ouvrir les paupières.**

 **La pénombre emplissait ce qui ressemblait à une cellule, le jour filtrant par de minuscules meurtrières.**

 **Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni pourquoi elle était là, et surtout pourquoi ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient enchaînés au sol.**

 **Son regard parcouru la pièce à la recherche d'une solution pour s'échapper. Comme quoi certain instinct reste intact.**

 **Le bruit de la porte la fit sursauter. L'homme au sourire faux de tout à l'heure venait de faire son entrée.**

 **D'une démarche lente, il s'approcha de la jeune blonde et s'agenouilla en lui tendant un verre d'eau.**

 _ **"Je suis Ra's Al Ghul et tu es dans ma maison, déclara t-il**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ses chaînes? demanda Sara en tendant ses poignets**_

 _ **\- C'est pour ton bien, Ta-er Al-Safer, pour ne pas que tu te blesses, répondit Ra's. Nous ne savons pas les effets que l'eau de Lazare aura sur toi. Si nous voyons que tu es calme, nous te les enlèverons. Il va te falloir faire preuve de patience.**_

 _ **\- Comment m'avez-vous appeler? questionne la jeune femme**_

 _ **\- Par ton nom, Ta-er Al-Safer. C'est ainsi que tu as été baptisé en rejoignant ma famille, car tu es comme l'une de mes filles. Je veillerai toujours sur toi, annonça l'homme.**_

 _ **\- Je ne comprend pas. Comment suis-je arrivé ici? demanda t'elle**_

 _ **\- Nous sommes venus à ton secours à Starling City où tu étais en mission. Tu as été gravement blessé, nous t'avons donc plonger dans un bassin d'eau au vertu thérapeutique. Maintenant, il te faut du repos, je reviendrai te voir plus tard."**_

 **Sur cette dernière phrase, Ra's se dirigea vers la sortie laissant la jeune femme seule avec ses questions.**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Le prochain est en cours d'écriture donc il devrait arrivé dans les prochains jours.

Bon week-end!


	4. Chapter 4

Il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour terminer ce chapitre et je me suis dis que j'avais le temps vu que vous n'êtes pas nombreux à me suivre. Perso, je prend plaisir à écrire cette histoire et j'espère que vous prenez plaisir à la lire.

 **Pendant plusieurs jours, Sara resta enchaînée dans le noir de sa cellule. Elle n'était pas maltraité par ses gardiens qui lui apportaient à manger, à boire et veiller à ce que ses besoins naturels soient assouvis. Ra's Al Ghul lui rendait de nombreuses visites en lui assurant qu'elle sortirait bientôt de cette pièce lugubre, et qu'elle recouvrerait sa liberté.**

 **Il lui expliqua les règles en vigueur dans la forteresse. Il lui parla de sa "famille" qui comptait plus d'une centaine de membres, tous sauvés d'eux-même et d'une existence dramatique, tous ici de leurs pleins grès. Il essaya de faire comprendre à Ta-er Al-Safer, car jamais il ne l'appelait par son véritable prénom, que sa communauté ne voulait que faire respecter l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal.**

 **Docilement, Sara écoutait cet homme qui la sortait de sa solitude. En dehors de ces quelques minutes de conversation quotidienne, elle n'avait pas d'autres contacts humains. Ses geôliers ne lui adressant pas la moindre parole, Ra's les ayant choisi muet!**

 **Tout les jours, le maître de Nanda Parbat profitait de ces entretiens pour connaitre le continue des rêves de la jeune femme.**

 **La petite blonde lui raconta que dans la majorité de ses rêves, elle était sur un bateau entouré par un océan déchaîné, en pleine tempête. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée là, ni aucune des personnes qui l'entouraient. Il y avait deux hommes d'âge mûre aux sourires amicales. Elle avait l'impression de connaître celui aux yeux clairs depuis des années. Elle se trouvait toujours dans les bras d'un troisième homme, et elle frissonnait de peur. Ce jeune homme paraissait particulièrement intime avec elle. Pourtant, il n'avait rien pour plaire à la jeune femme. Trop jeune, seulement une petite vingtaine, trop blond, trop imbue de lui-même. Seulement, il y avait ce regard, d'un bleu acier qui lui semblait tellement familier. Parfois le visage qui la fixait était remplacer par un autre, plus vieux, plus marquer par la vie, son frère aîné peut être. Elle se réveillait toujours en sursaut quand une vague plus forte que les autres l'arrachait des bras du jeune homme et l'importait dans le fond de l'océan.**

 **A ce moment, le froid et l'obscurité des abysses se mélangeaient avec ceux de sa cellule. A son réveil, un seul mot emplissait sa tête, celui que le jeune homme avait crier quand l'eau l'avait emportait. "Sara". Qu'est ce que cela pouvait signifiait? Pourquoi avait-il criait cela? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de son prénom à elle? Elle n'osait le demander ni même en parler à Ra's, car même s'il se montrait bienveillant avec elle, elle le redoutait. Un pincement dans ses tripes lui conseillait de ne pas tout révéler de ses rêves.**

 **Par exemple, elle n'avait jamais parler du rêve qu'elle faisait quand elle arrivait à se rendormir. Ce n'était pas toujours le même mais celui là revenait plus souvent que les autres et la marquer nettement plus.**

 **Dans ce rêve, elle se trouvait autour d'une table. Avec elle, se trouvait trois personnes mais à l'inverse de l'autre rêve, elle savait très bien qui ils étaient: son père, sa mère et sa soeur aînée. Certes leurs prénoms lui échappés mais cette sérénité et ce sentiment de sécurité, elle ne pouvait le ressentir qu'au près des siens.**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Laisser moi un petit message ça fait toujours plaisir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine à poster la suite mais on ne sait jamais, cette histoire peut plaire à quelqu'un d'autres que moi.**

LE RETOUR DE SARA – Chapitre 5

Ra's Al Ghul avait décidé de remettre l'entrainement de Sara aux mains d'Ubu, son fidèle lieutenant et de confier le côté « relationnel » à la prêtresse, lui même n'ayant plus le temps de consolider l'endoctrinement de la jeune femme, suite aux évènements survenue à Starling City.

En effet, Nyssa ayant tellement prit à cœur la recherche du tueur de sa bien-aimée, qu'elle avait fait resurgir un ancien assassin qu'on croiait meurt, Malcolm Merlyn, et un justicier qui défendait ce magicien pour quelques raisons obscures, Oliver Queen, alias Arrow. La tête du démon devait veiller à ce que sa fille ne dépasse pas les limites, et surtout pas au nom de la Ligue.

Après avoir fait le point avec ses différents lieutenants, il se rendit au nouvel appartement de Sara. Le matin même, après un entretien avec la prêtresse, il avait décidé de sortir Ta-er Al-Safer de son cachot. Après trois semaines d'enfermement, elle ne semblait pas avoir récupérer de souvenir postérieur au naufrage du Gambit. Elle n'avait jamais évoquer les meurtres commis pour la Ligue des Assassins, ni le nom de la forteresse, ni même celui de Nyssa. Elle ne se plaignait jamais, ni de ses conditions de rétention, ni de l'isolement dans lequel elle se trouvait.

En revanche, son corps avait garder la mémoire de toutes les techniques de combat qu'elle avait apprise. Sa nouvelle docilité la rendait encore plus précieuse aux yeux de Ra's.

Quand le maître de Nandat Parbat entra dans la chambre de son ex-belle fille, cette dernière était en train de revetir « l'uniforme » de la Ligue. Qu'est-ce qui ressemble plus à un assassin qu'un autre assassin ? Sous l'uniforme noir son anonymat était garantie.

Ra's n'avait pas tout à fait tort de croire que les rêves de Sara ne dépasser pas le naufrage du yacht car cette dernière lui avait siament caché ceux qui lui semblait plus récent. Ce n'était même pas pour le duper qu'elle avait fait cela, mais principalement parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ses rêves. Rien n'était cohérant. Ce n'était qu'une succession de leiux différents et de gens à différents âges à première vue.

Son père par exemple. Sara le voyait autour de cette table dans la salle à manger d'une maison familiale, le sourire aux lèvres, puis des années plus tard, dans cette ruelle sombre, les yeux cernés, le teint gris et l'air blazée par la vie.

C'était toujours les mêmes personnes qui peuplait ses songes, mais leurs prénoms lui échappait toujours. Le seul qu'elle pouvait nommer était Ra's lui même, souvent accompagné d'une jeune femme brune, à la peau mâte et aux traits sévéres en présence d'autres personnes mais tellement tendre et aimante quand elles n'étaient qu'à deux.

Il y avait aussi sa famille. Sa mère dont le regard malicieux s'était éteint. La complicité qui liait ses parents dans les rêves qui lui paraissait les plus anciens semblait avoir disparu dans les plus ressens. Sa sœur aînée, elle-même, semblait s'être éloigné de leur mère mais partageait un lien indescruptible avec leur père. Qu'avait-il pu arriver à sa famille ? Etait-elle responsable de ses changements ?

A sa famille venait souvent se greffer le jeune homme du bateau, sauf, que dans ses « jeunes années », il semblait plus proche de sa sœur que d'elle. Leur couple n'avait pas du durée bien longtemps car plus d'une fois, Sara avait fait des rêves bien agréable exposant sous toutes ses coutures le corps ferme du beau blond devenu brun avec l'âge.


	6. Chapter 6

LE RETOUR DE SARA – Chapitre 6

Les journées de Sara se suivaient et se ressemblaient, rythmer pour les entretiens avec la prêtresse et les entraînements d'Ubu. Ce dernier avait pour but de perfectionner les techniques qui faisait défaut à la jeune femme, soit l'arc et l'épée ainsi qu'en profiter pour renforcer son endurance. Ce vieux guerrier fut étonné qu'un si petit bout de femme puisse lui opposé autant de résistance. Ta-er Al-Safer se servait principalement de sa esprit stratège et de sa rapidité pour mettre à mal les bras puissants de son assaillant. A l'étape suivante, il augmenta le nombre d' adversaire, en restant lui-même, un observateur extérieur du combat. Sous sa tenue de la Ligue, Sara ressemblait à n'importe quelle recrue et personne n'osa demander pourquoi le lieutenant préféré de Ra's s'occuper de sa formation. A Nanda Parbat, une mauvaise question pouvait causer une mort prématurée.

Aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée, quand les autres aspirants assassins ou ceux les moins gradés s'occupaient de l'entretien de la forteresse, Sara se dirigeait vers les quartiers de la prêtresse. Ubu lui avait expliquer que c'était un grand honneur d'accédé à cette partie de la bâtisse, que lui-même n'avait du y mettre les pieds pas plus de trois fois depuis qu'il avait rejoins les disciples de la tête du démon. Pourtant, c'est avec la plus grande simplicité et même un certain plaisir, que la femme la plus puissante de la Ligue prenait le thé avec Sara. Afin qu'obtenir son entière confiance, la prêtresse n'avait pas mis en place le protocole qui l'entourait habituellement. Dans l'intimité des quartiers de la femme brune, la conversation tournait principalement autour des rêves de la blonde et de son acclimatation au sein de sa « famille ». La jeune femme s'évertuer à raconter les mêmes choses qu'elle racontait au maître de la forteresse même si depuis elle rêvait de plus en plus d'un bateau de marchandise et d'expérience scientifique.

Aujourd'hui, la prêtresse plus de question que d'habitude car cet entretien était décisif. En effet, Ubu avait décidé d'enmener Ta-er Al-Safer sur sa première mission depuis sa ressurection. Il s'agissait d'éxecuter un vendeur d'armes qui fournissait les enmemis d'un pays allier à la Ligue. Le but principal de ce déplacement était surtout de savoir si Sara pouvait encore tuer.

Deux jours plus tard, la jeune femme se montrait apte pour cette mission en plantant une flèche dans le cœur de sa cible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci Guest pour tes deux messages qui m'ont énormément touchés. J'espère que la suite te plaira, j'attends de tes nouvelles.**

LE RETOUR DE SARA – Chapitre 7

A partir de ce jour-là, les rêves de Sara changèrent et devinrent plus violent. Elle se voyait vétu de cuir noir, marchant sur des toits et dans des ruelles sombres, armés uniquement d'une grande barre de fer. A chaque rêve, le visage de la personne qu'elle tuait n'était pas le même. Ce qui la perturbait le plus, c'était que ces personnes n'était pas seulement celle qu'elle avait tuer ces dernières semaines. Avait-elle tuer autant de gens dans sa vie ?

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un qui la connaissait dans cette vie qui ne lui apparaissait que par flash ou en rêve mais même si elle jouissait d'un peu plus de liberté depuis qu'elle partait en mission, elle n'avait toujours le droit de ne parlait qu'à Ubu, la prêtresse ou Ra's. Ubu, n'avait pas pu ou pas voulu la renseigner. Quand aux deux autres, elle les évitait un maximum.

En dehors de ne pouvoir rien apprendre sur son passé, le faite de ne parler aux autres membres de la Ligue ne l'a gênait pas. A force de cotoyer Ubu au quotidien, elle s'était prise d'affection pour ce vieux lieutenant de Ra's Al Ghul. Il lui donnait de précieux conseils et était un professeur sévére mais juste. D'ailleurs, dans une vie antérieur, c'est ce qu'il avait été.

Ubu avait rejoins la Ligue des Assassins après que le village dans lequel il enseignait est été ravagé par une inondation, tuant des centaines de personnes. Tout ce drame aurait pu être épargné si le maire et le conseil municipal de ce village ne s'était pas répartie la subvention versée pour la construction d'une digue. Même s'ils avaient fait de nombreuses victimesn ces élus municipaux n'avaient jamais été inquiétés. C'est donc dégoûtés par la corruption ambiante, qu'Ubu avait rejoint la cause de Ra's Al Ghul. Pour le recompensé, ce dernier lui avait offert les « moyens » nécessaire pour venger toutes ses vies innocentes. Depuis, il était resté fidèle à la tête du démon.

Le silence était tel dans la forteresse qu'on aurait pu se croire dans un monastère. Bon un monastère pleins de tueur, mais un monastère tout de même. Mais tout cela changeait quand la fille de Ra's Al Ghul revenait de mission. Toute la forteresse se mettait à s'agitait telle une fourmillière. Ta-er Al-Safer n'avait jamais vu Nyssa, car en général, après l'arrivée de cette dernière, Ubu l'enmener en mission.

Jusqu'à ce jour, où alors qu'ils rentraient de mission et qu'ils se diirgeaient vers la salle du trone pour faire leur compte rendu au maître de Nanda Parbat, la porte s'ouvrit dans un énorme fracas. Une grande brune sortit elle une furie, hurlant sur un Ra's Al Ghul impassible. Dés qu'il reconnu Nyssa, Ubu fit signe à Ta-er Al-Safer de s'agenouiller en espérant que cette dernière ne reconnaisse pas son anicienne maitresse. La fille de Ra's passa devant eux en ce demandant depuis quand ce guerrier avait un binôme et pourquoi il s'agenouillait devant elle, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.


	8. Chapter 8

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Rheah 2310 j'ai corrigé mes fautes et fais plus attention sur ce chapitre. bonne lecture (j'attends vos commentaires).**

LE RETOUR DE SARA – Chapitre 8

Même si Ubu avait réagi rapidement, Sara avait reconnue la femme qui faisait partie de ses rêves. Heureusement que le masque de la Ligue couvrait son visage cachant l'embarras qui s'était emparée d'elle.

« Nyssa » avait chuchotait Sara quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés. C'était le premier prénom qui surgissait du trou noir de sa mémoire.

Un flot de souvenir la heurta de plein fouet, la laissant dans un état second. Ubu qui l'appeler depuis quelques instants du la secouer par l'épaule pour lui faire reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Le lieutenant n'était pas dupe. Le trouble de Sara venait de sa rencontre avec Nyssa. Il devait la faire réagir avant que Ra's Al Ghul ne s'en aperçoive.

Comme d'habitude, Ta-er Al-safer ne prononça pas un mot, la tête basse comme l'exige le protocole, à contempler les tomettes à ses pieds.

Comme nul ne devait paraître le visage dissimuler devant la tête du démon, Sara espérait que le rouge qui avait coloré ses joues quelques minutes plus tôt avait disparu afin de ne pas attirer le regard de celui qui se disait être son protecteur et qui, elle le savait, l'examiner sous toutes les coutures à chacune de leurs rencontre.

C'est avec un soulagement encore plus intense que d'habitude que Sara quitta la salle du trône. Ubu ne chercha pas à la retenir quand elle se déclara fatiguée.

A peine arrivée dans ses appartements, Sara se laissa tomber sur son lit. Cette rencontre avec son passé lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Une multitude d'images se succédaient dans sa tête sans ordre chronologique apparent. Elle se saisit d'un des rare bien qui lui appartenait, une bougie cadeau de la prêtresse, s'installa sur le tapis et tenta une méthode de méditation que cette dernière lui avait apprise.

Elle se vit dériver en pleine mer, transis de froid et affamer pendant des jours. Elle essaye de ne pas s'endormir de peur de ne jamais se réveiller. A bout de force, elle décida d'abandonner la bataille et de se laisser sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Elle se réveilla dans une douce chaleur et un confort qu'elle n'avait pas goûter depuis des mois. Le temps d'un instant, elle se crut au paradis. Un mouvement à la périphérie de son œil droit attira son attention.

En tournant la tête, elle rencontra le regard brun intense d'une grande brune allongée sur un lit de fortune. Sara fut frappé par la beauté sans fard de cette femme. Sa peau mate ne semblait pas avoir besoin de soleil. Lentement, la brune se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de la blonde. « _Je suis Nyssa Al Ghul soyez la bien venue sur le bateau de mon père. »_

A ce moment précis Sara fut emportés dans une sorte de maelstrom où les images se succédèrent rapidement. Mais elles avaient toutes un point commun, Nyssa y apparaissait à chaque fois et la jeune femme ne pouvait rien entendre de leurs paroles. Elle assista à plusieurs de leurs conversations ainsi que son arrivée à Nanda Parbat et sa présentation à Ra's Al Ghul.

Puis à une série de première fois. Son première entraînement, la première fois qu'elle avait porté la tenue de la Ligue, sa première mission, sa première cible.

Mais aussi la première fois que Nyssa lui avait pris la main.

La première fois qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassait.

La première nuit qu'elles avaient passés ensemble.

La transe prit fin brutalement au moment où elle se réveillait dans les bras de la mystérieuse brune.


	9. Chapter 9

**bonjour,**

 **juste un petit chapitre pour resituer l'action dans le temps. j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

LE RETOUR DE SARA – Chapitre 9

Le premier réflexe de Sara fut de s'élancer vers la sortie. Elle devait trouver Nyssa, elle avait tellement de question à lui poser.

La jeune femme eu à peine le temps de passer la porte que deux bras puissants l'attrapèrent et la ramenèrent dans sa chambre. Ubu referma la porte derrière lui avant de reposer la blonde sur le sol.

 _« Il faut que je vois Nyssa, déclara Sara en essayant de contourner Ubu._

 _Non, Ta-er Al-safer, tu ne peux pas. Si tu veux rester en vie, tu ne dois jamais lui parler, répondit le guerrier._

 _Mais tu ne comprends pas, elle sait tout de moi ! Elle connait mon passé … s'énerva Sara_

 _Je comprend très bien, la coupa le colosse. Est-ce que tu es prête à risquer ton futur pour connaître ton passé ?_

 _C'est plus fort que moi, je dois savoir. Maintenant, tu dois me laisser passer, s'il te plait, supplia la blonde._

 _Si tu veux, céda Ubu, mais Nyssa est déjà reparti en mission. Son père ne veut pas risquer qu'elle tombe sur toi._

 _Mais pourquoi ? Ra's ne supporte pas qu'on soit ensemble ? Questionna t'elle_

 _Ca et d'autres choses, mais nous en reparlerons en dehors de ses murs, annonça le lieutenant avant de sortir. »_

Les jours passés à la forteresse parure une éternité pour Sara. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, revoir Nyssa et ce n'est clairement pas ici que cela arriverait.

Depuis quelques heures, une certaine agitation régnait dans la forteresse. On avait ordonner à tous les assassins, en dehors de la garde personnelle de Ra's Al Ghul, de rester dans leurs quartiers. Ubu était passé la voir avant d'aller prendre sa place au côté de la tête du Démon. Elle ne devait absolument pas sortir de sa chambre, sous aucun prétexte. Si jamais elle devait ouvrir sa porte, elle devait porter son masque d'assassin. Il viendrait lui indiquer lui-même quand son confinement prendrait fin. Ubu lui remit quelques livres de sa collection personnelle afin de l'aider à passer le temps.

Installer à son balcon, Sara vit toutes les torches menant de la piste d'atterrissage à la forteresse, s'allumées à la tombée de la nuit. Les invités attendus devaient être important car c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le chemin ainsi illuminé. De plus, la garde personnelle de Ra's était réparti de chaque côté de la route à la limite du tarmac.

Elle reconnut le chef de Nanda Parbat au milieu de ses hommes par le scintillement des pierres qui oraient sa tenue traditionnelle, autre indice l'importance des nouveaux venus.

Elle essaya de distinguer son ami et mentor, Ubu, dans cette armée mais elle était bien trop haute pour distinguer quelques choses. Même quand un groupe d'individu arriva de l'aéroport privé et que tous prirent la direction de la forteresse, elle ne reconnut aucun visage.

Des bruits couraient dans la demeure, colporter par les serviteurs en charges des repas. Une jeune fille avait été plonger dans le puits de Lazare. En échange, son frère devait devenir le prochain Ra's Al Ghul. C'était une façon particulière de choisir son héritier mais pas surprenante de la part du Ra's en fonction.


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suive même si avec les épisodes actuels d'Arrow j'ai pas mal de concurrence. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je vous embrasse.**

LE RETOUR DE SARA – Chapitre 10

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Ra's Al Ghul après l'enfermement d'Oliver Queen pour envoyer ses assassins en mission. Avec Nyssa dans la nature et Oliver dans la prison de Nanda Parbat, il hésitait sur le sort de Sara. Y avait-il plus de risque que la jeune blonde croise Nyssa à l'extérieur ou Arrow dans les murs de la forteresse ? Ra's convoqua donc Ubu pour lui remettre sa nouvelle mission.

Le binôme devait partir pour une mission d'observation de plusieurs semaines en Markovie. D'ici là, Ra's pensait avoir largement le temps de finir la formation de son remplaçant et de retrouver sa fille morte ou vive.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'avec son réseau de renseignement parallèle, Ubu savait exactement où se trouvait Nyssa. Depuis quelques jours, elle se cachait à Starling City chez Laurel, la sœur de Sara, il ne serait donc pas difficile de la contacter. Il était étonnant que le chef de la Ligue n'est pas commencer à la chercher par là, à moins que ça lui est semblait trop évident.

Le lieutenant savait très bien qu'il risquait gros dans cette affaire. Personne ne comploter dans le dos de Ra's impunément. Surtout quand le plus grand assassin du monde vous considère comme son frère. Pour cet homme qui vivait déjà depuis plus d'un siècle, l'intensité et la durée de la torture avant la mise à mort n'avait d'égal qu'avec l'affection qu'il portait à la personne. Heureusement pour Nyssa, il n'était pas attacher à elle comme un père devait l'être de sa fille.

Avant son départ en mission, Sara ne put résister à sa curiosité. Elle se rendit dans les étages inférieurs de la forteresse où se trouvait les cellules d'isolement.

Dans celle qu'elle avait occupé pendant plusieurs semaines, se trouvait maintenant un homme, surement le futur Wareeth Al Ghul dont tout la communauté parlait.

A cause de la semi-obscurité qui emplissait la geôle, elle ne put distinguer les traits du prisonnier volontaire. Rassembler sur lui même dans la position du foetus, il semblait assoupi mais ses muscles tendu le trahissait. Sur son omoplate apparaissait encore rouge et boursouflé la marque en forme de triangle de la Ligue.

Plus la jeune femme le regardait, plus un sentiment de compassion naissait en elle. Quelques chose le reliait à lui tel un lien invisible entre eux. Sara pensa que ce sentiment devait venir du faite qu'elle était passée par cette même épreuve il n'y a pas si longtemps. C'est avec beaucoup de mal qu'elle s'arracha à sa contemplation pour aller rejoindre Ubu sur le tarmac.

A peine fut elle assise, qu'elle commença à questionner Ubu sur la fille rebelle de Ra's Al Ghul. Le vol pour la Markovie était long mais elle ne voulait pas perdre une seule minute.

Au départ, le guerrier ne voulait rien révéler à Sara mais il en avait déjà trop dit. A force de persuasion et d'explication logique, la blonde réussit à lui faire lâcher de plus en plus d'informations.

Ubu raconta à Sara que Nyssa l'avait trouver flottant au milieu de la mer de Chine lors d'une de ses missions. Plus tard, ils avaient appris que la jolie blonde avait fait naufrage au bord d'un cargo scientifique qu'il l'avait recueilli après le naufrage d'un yacht en provenance de Starling City. Elle avait était présenté au maître de Nanda Parbat qui devait décider de son sort, devenir un membre de la Ligue ou mourir. Au départ, il avait choisi de la faire mourir mais la brune avait tellement insister au point de s'en porter garante qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser. D'un côté il serait toujours gagnant, car si Sara réussissait l'entraînement il aurait un assassin supplémentaire et si elle échouait, un moyen de pression sur Nyssa. Ce que la tête du démon n'avait pas prévu c'est la romance qui était née entre les deux jeunes femmes. Mais encore une fois la situation c'était retourner à son avantage.

Quand son lieutenant avait annoncer la mort de Sara à Ra's et le nom de son assassin, ce dernier avait tout de suite vu la possibilité de se servir de cette mort pour forcer la personne qu'il avait choisi pour lui succéder à accepter sa proposition. C'était là une des plus grandes forces de Ra's Al Ghul. Il connaissait si bien les gens qui l'entourait et leurs réactions qu'il pouvait tout anticiper. La colère de Nyssa, la fourberie de Malcolm Merlyn qui avait utiliser sa propre fille pour commettre ce meurtre sous l'effet d'une drogue, et l'amour fraternelle d'Oliver qui se dénoncerait lui plutôt que sa sœur.

Le seul point qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler c'était le retour de la mémoire de Ta-er Al-Safer. La prêtresse avait beau lui certifié que si la mémoire ne lui était pas revenu après sa période d'enfermement, elle ne reviendrait surement jamais si elle ne croissait personne de son passé, il avait demandé à son bras droit de la tuer au moindre signe de souvenir.

Après la rencontre fortuite entre les deux anciennes maîtresses, Ubu avait du faire un choix entre respecter la parole donner à Ra's ou lui mentir. L'arrivée impromptu du Wareeth Al Ghul à la forteresse lui avait laisser du temps supplémentaire pour réfléchir. Il avait beau se dire que le serment qu'il le liait à Ra's le poussait à tuer Sara, il ne pouvait pas si résoudre. Il ne lui rester plus qu'à se taire et prier pour que personne ne se rende compte du retour de mémoire de sa protéger.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous. Voilà les derniers chapitres sont écris (2 pour être plus précis) il ne me reste plus qu'à les taper donc vous les auraient surement dans la soirée. En espérant qu'ils vous changent les idées en ce week - end bien difficile. En tant que parisienne l'écriture de ses derniers chapitres m'ont permis de penser à autres choses qu'aux attaques.**

 **Je vous embrasse tous. Faites bien attention à vous et à ceux que vous aimez.**

LE RETOUR DE SARA – Chapitre 11

La planque dans laquelle arrivèrent Sara et Ubu ressemblait à toutes les autres planques de la Ligue des Assassins. Un appartement de type deux pièces miteux, dans une ruelle sordide, dans un quartier laisser à l'abandon. Un quartier où personne ne se préoccupe de ce que fait son voisin et encore moins comment il occupe ses nuits. Tout comme l'appartement, le mobilier était spartiate, Ra's Al Ghul n'ayant pas à cœur le confort de ses équipes.

Comme elle en avait l'habitude à chaque mission, Sara se dirigea vers la chambre pour y déposer ses affaires mais à peine eu t'elle le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une personne sortie de l'ombre en pointant une lame sous sa gorge. Dès qu'Ubu vit la lame, il sut très exactement qui se trouvait au bout.

« Ne lui fais aucun mal Nyssa, tu risquerais de t'en vouloir, commença Ubu.

Tu sais très bien que je ne regrette jamais rien, rétorqua Nyssa

Tu aurais été un Ra's Al Ghul impitoyable...

On est pas ici pour parler succession ? La coupa la brune. Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ici ? Et pourquoi je ne vois mon cher père nul part ni aucun de c'est fidèles sbires, sauf toi bien sûr.

Ton père ne sait rien de tout ceci et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire où tu te trouves, déclara le guerrier.

Pourquoi risques-tu ta vie pour moi ? Interrogea la fille de Ra's

Je ne le fais pas pour toi Nyssa, je le fais pour elle, continua Ubu en faisant signe à Sara d'ôter son masque.

C'est impossible, bégaya la tueuse. Sara est morte. Ils l'ont enterrés. Laurel ne m'aurait jamais menti. Ca ne peut pas être Sara...

Personne ne t'a menti, à part ton père et moi. C'est bien Sara. Elle a était tuée mais le puits là ramener à la vie.

Si elle est réellement celle qu'elle prétend être, je veux voir le tatouage qu'on a fait lors de notre dernière mission ensemble, exigea Nyssa. »

Ubu ne connaissait pas l'existence de ce tatouage mais apparemment Sara le savait car elle releva ses cheveux et exposa le N et le S entrelacé sur sa nuque à la racine des cheveux. Nyssa ne put se retenir d'enlacer son ancienne maîtresse. Si elle aurait su pleurer, la brune l'aurait fait.

Nyssa ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Ubu prenait tout ses risques. Depuis qu'elle portait des couches, elle avait toujours vu cet homme à la droite de son père, il aurait donner sa vie pour celle de la tête du démon. Pourquoi remettait-il tout en cause pour une jeune femme pour qui il avait eu si peu d'estime leur de sa première vie. La fille de Ra's se souvenait très bien qu'il faisait parti de ceux qui avait voulu la mort de Sara lors de sa première présentation.

Elle retournait ses questions dans sa tête pendant qu'Ubu et Sara lui racontait ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à maintenant. Plus elle y pensait et plus se rendait compte que le guerrier s'était comporter avec sa bien-aimée aussi paternellement qu'il s'était comporter avec elle avant qu'elle ne se rebelle contre son propre père. Pour l'avenir de Sara, elle devait lui faire confiance. Il n'y avait pas que l'avenir de Sara en question.

Nyssa n'avait pas l'intention de rester caché toute sa vie pour échapper à son père et à son successeur. Elle devait se tournait vers la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance. Sans dévoiler ses plans au binôme d'assassins, elle leurs donna rendez-vous deux jours plus tard à Starling City. En attendant, ils devaient agir comme d'habitude.

C'est dans le Verdant, sur la piste principale, le matin du deuxième jour, qu'Ubu et Sara habillaient en civile retrouvèrent Nyssa. Tapis dans l'ombre, la team Arrow, du moins ce qui en restait, observer le retour de la tueuse.

Même si la team était prévenu de la résurrection de la jeune blonde, la vue de Sara leurs sembla irréelle. C'est Thea qui sortit la première de sa torpeur et sauta dans les bras de l'assassin.

A travers ses larmes, la brune lui murmurait sans cesse « je suis désolée ». Sara ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette petite brune s'excusait jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croissent. Comme si un éclair la frappait en pleine poitrine, elle revu cette soirée fraîche où elle avait dit à sa sœur qu'elle l'aimait. Elle se rappela le sentiment de sérénité qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle s'était retrouvait seule. Puis cette voix familière, cette voix amie qui l'avait saluer. Quand elle s'était retournée, elle avait vu Thea une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne lui plante trois flèches dans le corps. «C'est toi qui m'as tuée » s'étonna la blonde.

Thea n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Sara vit Laurel s'approcher soutenu par Nyssa. Les jambes du nouveau canari ne l'avaient pas soutenus quand elle avait reconnue les traits de sa sœur disparue.

Ubu, même s'il ne disait pas un mot, ne manquait rien de ces retrouvailles. Il y avait tellement d'années qu'il n'avait pas eu de famille ou d'amis, qu'il en avait oublier le principe.

Pendant que les jeunes femmes se retrouvaient, Diggle et Lyla s'approchèrent d'Ubu pour se présenter.

Le temps passés dans ce lieu avec ses gens faisait remonter des souvenirs dans la mémoire de Sara. Elle se souvenait avoir plus de temps au sous-sol qu'à cet étage. Elle avait également l'impression qu'il manquait quelqu'un avec eux et le regard triste de la petite blonde à lunettes ne faisait qu'amplifier cette impression.

Lors de cette rencontre, il fut question de l'avenir des deux assassins. Que voulaient-ils faire ? Quelles options avaient-ils ? Sara ne pouvait pas rester dans la Ligue des Assassins car si Ra's se rendait compte qu'elle retrouvait la mémoire, il la tuerait. Est ce qu'Ubu voulait rester au sein de la forteresse ou profiter de la « sortie » de Sara pour quitter la Ligue lui aussi. Le guerrier n'avait jamais penser reprendre une vie plus traditionnelle que celle qu'il menait actuellement, mais c'était tentant. Il demanda à connaître leurs propositions avant de faire un choix.


	12. Chapter 12

LE RETOUR DE SARA – Chapitre 12

Après avoir pris congés du reste de la team et de Sara, Diggle, Lyla et Ubu prirent la route en direction du quartier qu'Orchidée Bay. C'est dans ce quartier plutôt défavorisé que se trouvait une planque connu seulement par l'élite de l'A.R.G.U.S.. Dans une pièce blindée, au sous-sol d'un immeuble muret vouait à la destruction, les attendait Amanda Waller.

« C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Jon, déclara Amanda en serrant la main d'Ubu.

Vous avez fait beaucoup de recherche Madame Waller, ça fait des années que l'on ne m'a pas appeler ainsi, mais appeler moi Ubu, lui répondit-il.

Enchantée. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est car j'ai besoin de vos talents particuliers, commença t'elle.

Je ne vais pas vous faire perdre votre temps. Si vous voulez m'employer comme tueur, cela ne m'intéresse pas, autant rester dans la Ligue, la coupa Ubu.

Des tueurs, j'en ai plus qu'il ne m'en faut. Le problème, c'est que j'ai besoin de tueurs discrets et disciplinés. Et c'est là que vous intervenez. Je vous propose de vous chargez d'un escadron d'élite. Vous les sélectionnais, les formais et les dirigeait sur le terrain. Vous serez indépendant de l'A.R.G.U.S mais responsable de votre groupe, expliqua la directrice de l'A.R.G.U.S.

Le concept est intéressant mais ça ressemble un peu à mon emploi actuel, le meurtre directe en moins. Qu'est-ce que j'ai réellement à y gagner ? Interrogea l'assassin.

Bien sûr, je m'occupe de votre disparition ainsi que celle de votre protégée. Nous vous fournissons une nouvelle identité, une nouvelle vie, un avenir, annonça Madame Waller.

Que se passe t'il si je refuse votre proposition ? Demanda Ubu.

Rien. Vous repartez de votre côté, et moi du mien. Je ne suis pas suicidaire au point de menacer le numéro deux de l'une des plus grandes organisations criminelles. Nous aurons perdu une heure de notre temps voilà tous, lâcha la femme brune.

J'aime votre réponse et votre franchise. Je remet ma mort entre vos mains, déclara le colosse. ».

Après être aller chercher Sara au Verdant, Diggle prit la direction de l'aéroport de Starling City. Le chemin fut court et très silencieux. Sara était perdu dans ses pensées encore sous le choc d'avoir retrouver des amis dont elle avait très peu de souvenir et à chercher le maillon manquant de ce groupe. N'en pouvant plus de chercher cette personne manquante, elle demanda à Diggle :

« Votre équipe était au complet aujourd'hui ?

Non, nous avons perdu nos deux archers, répondit-il

Ils sont morts ? Se risqua la blonde

C'est compliquer, commença Dig. Roy à quitter la ville après s'être fait passer pour mort et Oliver est à Nanda Parbat.

A Nanda Parbat ! S'étonna t'elle. Mais où ?

C'est le prisonnier, répondit Ubu. C'est le futur Wareeth Al Ghul. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la voiture. Diggle imaginait son ami, son frère, prisonnier. Sara compatissait. Ubu quand à lui ne voulait rien dire pour ne pas donner trop d'espoir, mais d'après ce qu'il avait vu l'esprit et la volonté de ce jeune homme étaient plus ferme que ce que la tête du démon avait espéré.

Ce n'est qu'une fois enfin arrivait dans leur appartement en Markovie, qu'Ubu posa cette simple question à Sara : « Es-tu prête à mourir encore une fois ? ».

Les jours passèrent sans qu'aucune nouvelle de Nyssa ou de quiconque de Starling City ne leur parvienne. Le couple d'assassins avait repris leurs routines d'observations et de filatures de leur cible, qui en dehors d'avoir trois maîtresses, avait une vie plutôt ennuyeuse.

C'est après un énième restaurant chic pour un dîner d'affaire soporifique à écouter que la jeune femme du vestiaire, qui n'était pas la même qu'à leurs arrivés, leurs remirent une enveloppe en plus de leurs manteaux. Tout en continuant de suivre leur cible, Ubu ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut les instructions avant de tout jeter dans le premier égout venu. D'un simple signe de tête, il fit comprendre à sa partenaire qu'ils disparaissaient ce soir. La jeune femme resta stoïque, sa confiance en Ubu était tel qu'elle ne ressentait aucune peur.

Dès que l'homme d'affaire rentra chez lui, ils prirent à leurs tours le chemin de leur immeuble. Toutes les rues étaient silencieuses en cette heure tardive. A tout moment Sara s'attendait à entendre le bruit d'une détonation ou même à se faire tirer dessus, mais rien ne se produisait. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur appartement, la jeune femme se dit que l'A.R.G.U.S avait fait sur le parcours et que l'opération avait été annulé.

Comme d'habitude, Ubu glissa la clef dans la serrure, mais cette fois-ci avant de tourner la clef, il se retourna vers elle et lui sourit. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire pensait elle, quand le souffle d'une puissante bombe les emporta tout les deux ainsi que la porte d'entrée. Puis se fut le trou noir.

C'est le bruit des sirènes de pompiers et de polices qu'elle entendit en premier, puis la voix d'Ubu qui lui hurlait de se réveiller. Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il la tira par les bras et la chargea sur son épaule avec autant de délicatesse que s'il y s'agissait d'un vulgaire sac de farine. Quand ils arrivèrent au bas de l'escalier de secours une camionnette de l'A.R.G.U.S les attendait.

Ubu et Sara furent mis à l'abri dans une villa de l'A.R.G.U.S à Coast City où une équipe médicale leurs firent passé un bilan complet. Pendant ce temps là, une autre équipe de l'organisation militaire observait le travail des pompiers pour éteindre l'incendie mais aussi les membres de la Ligue des Assassins tapis dans l'ombre qui ne purent que transmettre la confirmation de la mort de leurs collègues au maître de Nanda Parbat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà la fin de mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Merci de m'avoir lu et d'avoir fait abstraction des fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire etc ...**

 **Je vous dis à très bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire.**

 **Bisous**

 **Lyly.**

LE RETOUR DE SARA – Chapitre 13

Presque un an s'était écoulé depuis ce matin où Ubu avait fait ses adieux à Sara.

L'explosion avait agit sur la jeune femme comme un électrochoc et en l'espace d'une semaine, elle avait récupéré 25 ans de souvenir.

La mort de Ra's Al Ghul des mains d'Oliver aurait pu lui permettre de reprendre une vie normale mais elle se rendit très vite compte qu'elle vivait comme une marginale depuis si longtemps qu'elle en était devenu associable. C'est donc naturellement qu'elle accepta la proposition de Ray Palmer. Une nouvelle équipe, une nouvelle mission, un nouveau but dans la vie c'est tout ce qui lui fallait. De plus, elle n'avait plus à se cacher et pouvait voir ses proches aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitait.

Pour Ubu, la transition fut encore plus facile. Ces premiers mois au sein de l'ARGUS ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de réfléchir. Il dut prendre possession de ses nouveaux locaux, et les aménagés selon ses besoins. Il avait tellement peu de temps pour lui qu'il s'était installer un lit de camp dans un coin de sa salle d'entraînement. Avec l'aide d'Amanda Waller, il sélectionna cinq femmes et cinq hommes dont les qualités physiques allaient de pair avec une tête bien faite et une morale à toute épreuve.

Quand tout fut mis en place, que la routine commença à s'installer, Ubu décida qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre sa véritable identité. C'est donc sous le nom de Samuel Jon qu'il loua un petit appartement dans la banlieue de Central City.


End file.
